


星图--夜，夜，夜-中

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing





	星图--夜，夜，夜-中

樱从来没有对自己的信息素感到过陌生，刚刚分化时，她还不懂得如何收敛自如，安安曾经告诉过她，她的Alpha信息素是四月里春天的味道，混合了樱花，铃兰和刚发芽的嫩绿的青草，让人觉得生机勃勃。

反正不是像这样，有些甜，莫名地像加了草莓果酱的牛奶。

Alpha诱导剂的效果显而易见，樱几乎要被自己的呼吸烫到，明明四肢的束缚已经完全去除，却依旧软绵绵地使不上力气。

樱也是第一次对其他Alpha的信息素这样敏感，广袤冰冷，像覆盖了霜雪的河流，又仿佛无底的深渊，不动声色地，已经将猎物围困其中，樱下意识地有些呼吸困难。

而她的上司，镇帝将军，帝国军部的最高权力拥有者，纵然此刻的墨瞳中已经显现出Alpha受到信息素吸引之后的炙热，动作却依然优雅而温柔，仅用指尖从上到下轻轻描绘着樱泛上热潮的粉白皮肤，仿佛在鉴赏一件脆弱易碎的艺术品。

与被剥得如出生婴儿的樱形成鲜明的对比，将军仅黑色的衬衣解开了几个扣子，如此景象仿佛与他们的阶级相对应，选择权由谁掌控着，显而易见。

修长的手指毫无征兆地探入了某个娇嫩的入口，立刻引起了身下人止不住的战栗，温热，紧致，仅一根手指就已经干涩难行。

果然，即使有双倍的诱导剂，女性Alpha这处细道还是无法像Omega那样自然湿润，因为发育不全，环形肌的延展性恐怕也不足，如果就这样插入的话，绝对会撕裂。

虽然作为一个教训也不错，只怕这个小家伙会就此留下心理阴影。

将军似有若无地叹了口气，起身从床头拿了专用的润滑剂。

过高的体温让樱的意识有些涣散，冰凉的润滑剂随着不容拒绝的动作侵入体内，樱出于本能地想要逃离，不想屁股却立时生生挨了一巴掌，力度大概只有不大不小的五成，却还是在常年不见阳光的白皙肌肤上留下了泛红的印子。

“不准动。”纤弱柔韧的腰身被按住，将军的语气温和依旧，樱却条件反射般真的僵住了动作。

这怕是早在将军给她在征星军校进行特训时，就已经几乎刻入骨髓的绝对服从。

扩张从一根手指发展到了三根，强悍地探索着其中的每一寸生嫩的黏膜，难耐的不适从那处传来，樱发热和晕眩得越发厉害，喘息着发出类似小动物的悲鸣。

“将军阁下，求您……”

将军没让她继续说下去，早已虎视眈眈的灼热硬物代替手指抵上了那处鲜艳细致的入口，坚硬硕大的头部将一圈无力抵抗的肌肉撑到几乎透明，只能堪堪地含着巨物任凭其长驱直入。

樱彻底哽住了呼吸，爆炸般的疼痛从被侵犯的那处传来，生理性地泪水不自觉地从眼角无声淌落。

她其实不怕疼，最开始那顿差点要命的鞭刑也是咬咬牙挺过去的，怕得是这疼痛似乎没有尽头。

Alpha女性的阴道天生比Omega的短窄，轻易就可以触及幽道的尽头，恶劣地故意用最大力道接连捣弄了几下，将军低头轻轻吻了一下身下小家伙失了血色的脸颊，低声诱哄着，“乖，打开，让我进去。”

“不，不行，已经……”樱声音细细弱弱地求饶，手下意识地护上柔软的腹部，不知道是不是错觉，她甚至可以隔着皮肤感觉到其中巨物的形状。

将军丝毫不为所动地笑了笑，略带强制性地握着小家伙的手抵上子宫的位置，温和无害地开口，“别怕，我看过你的体检报告，虽然发育不全，这里，是可以再多吃一些的。”

说着，可怕的力度再次袭来，动作强硬到了让樱最终连悲吟都发不出的地步。

深入身体的巨物毫不留情地打击着脆弱的细穴，似乎根本没有将那里当成敏感之地，下定决心要给予最严苛的教训。

一侧的大腿被压制着抵到肩膀上，面对面的体位让樱觉得连呼吸都受到了压迫，仅剩的本能只有拼命喘息。

樱的意识已经模模糊糊，不时因为贯穿带来的激痛清醒过来，然后又因为绵长的痛楚陷入恍惚。

娇嫩的穴芯终于在攻击性十足的力道下彻底放弃抵抗，酸软的缝隙被凿开，阴茎头部狠狠地戳上了生殖腔的内壁。

樱立时生出一种被由下而上贯穿了的错觉，仿佛连内脏都被挤压移了位置。

眼见翡翠似的眸子失神得厉害，将军皱了皱眉，不再忍耐，微凉的精液被尽数含住，悍然而成的Alpha结堵在了子宫口。

“将军阁下……大人……”樱用自己都听不清的声音低低哀求，可到底求什么，她却已经无法思考。

将军就着这个姿势伸手环住了樱薄弱瘦削的肩膀，奖励般吻上了苍白的薄唇，仿佛最温柔甜蜜的情人。

低沉的声音在耳畔，似是缠绵悱恻的情话。

“如果再让我看到你用这张嘴去吻别人，我会让你下面含着扩张道具跑10公里，记住了么，宝贝？”

小家伙显然被吓坏了，脱了线的泪水浸湿了整张小脸，想来她是肯定对他的话不明所以，不过能从此记住就足够了。

夜 未完待续


End file.
